


Penance for Flirting

by TeamParkGae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Jealous Mark, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mark Tuan, Vibrators, cos when is he not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Mark's had enough and Jackson discovers the penance for flirting.The entire reason I'm going to hell.





	Penance for Flirting

If looks could kill then half of the people filtering around Mark right now would be six feet under, mainly Jackson fucking Wang. 

Mark dragged himself through the back stage area of the arena they had just held their last gig of the tour in. Hong Kong was an awesome place with awesome fans and there was something about being here that made Jackson so much more confident which made him (if possible) twice as sexy. And twice as fucking stressful. Tonight, however, Jackson had kicked it up a notch and it was during the performance of ‘Stop Stop It’ that Mark really noticed it. Well... him, the rest of the band and every soul present in the arena. As Jinyoung grabbed the front of Jackson’s jacket during his lines Jackson “stumbled” forward in to Jinyoung’s space and the proceeded to stay right there, eyes flicking to his dongsaeng’s lips, twisting his head to the side leaning even further forward until a stiff breeze would have been all it took to smash their lips together. Honestly, Mark would have found it unbelievably hot. If he weren’t so unbelievably jealous and Jackson knew. He didn’t care but he knew, swaying his hips a touch as he walked, holding eye contact with his older boyfriend for a split second to long, smirking at the fiery look in the Taiwanese man’s eyes. 

He was going to fucking get it. 

Mark ignored everyone as they packed down and got ready to go to the hotel. Focusing on the thought of getting Jackson right where he wanted him. Under him, pinned to the bed, handcuffed, blindfolded, choked, crying, shaking, begging for release and if Mark thought about it too much more he would be hard before he set foot in the hotel lobby. 

Short time skip to the hotel cos I’m lazy

 

Mark glanced over at Jackson as the 7 boys all climbed in to the elevator. Due to a short notice change on hotels the rooms had been a little messed up which left them with a family room and a double on the 4 floor and then a double on the floor above. Mark suggested that he would be fine to take that room as he was old enough to cope with being so far from the others and Jackson had practically screamed about how he didn’t mind sharing a bed with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. It wasn’t like the others didn’t know, they came out a long time ago but Mark was always happier keeping it toned down when others could see. Jackson, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to it. That’s why he adored him so much. He was so soft for everyone, full of love and caring and excitement but sometimes he just wouldn’t see that by hanging off of Jinyoung’s shoulder or pulling Bam Bam in to his lap and stroking up and down his thigh he made Mark cripplingly jealous. It was fine though because the pay off? Oh the pay of was fucking worth it. 

As the 5 other boys filtered out of the lift Mark noticed Jackson changing. His head began to lower, his cheeks and the tips of his ears bright red, his hands wringing together. Shame. He knew. He may not have realised at the time but the boy wasn’t stupid, he figured it out. 

Jackson went to speak a few times, the words catching in his throat. Mark just stood, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to calm himself. 

“I...I.. Daddy I’m sorry” Jackson whimpered out so quietly it was almost lost to the sound of the elevator. Mark only hummed in response, stepping out as it pinged for their floor, making his way to the room door. He didn’t so much as glance behind him. He knew Jackson was there, hanging back a few feet. He slipped the card in to the door and stepped into the dark room, curtains still drawn from the morning, holding the door for his boyfriend. Once Jackson was stood in the centre of the room Mark slammed the door shut. 

“Strip.” He demanded in English voice deep and cold. Eyes staring down the shorter boy. 

“Daddy I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry, I’m so-“ Jackson rushed before being interrupted 

“Princess. Strip for Daddy” his voice slightly softer to soothe the fear he could sense rolling off his boyfriend.

“Yes, Daddy” Jackson began to take off his jacket, then his shirt and then everything else. Mark tutted at him. 

“Are you going to leave it so messy, baby boy?” He tilted his head raising his eyebrows.

“No, Daddy” Jackson picked up each item before folding it and placing it on the chair in the corner. When he has finished Mark had opened the suitcase and began to take out a black leather pouch. Jackson knew immediately what was in store. He let out an involuntary whimper as his legs began to shake. 

“Lie on the bed, Princess” Mark glanced over his shoulder at the naked body noticing the light quiver. He brought the bag with him to the bed before setting it down on the side and lying next to Jackson, who had propped himself up against the pillows. He began to stroke Jackson’s hair.

“Do you want to do this baby boy?” He asked carefully. Jackson glanced down at his lap noticing how hard he’d become before nodding. 

“What’s the safe word, Princess?” 

“Shotgun” Jackson said firmly making the first eye contact he had with Mark since before the elevator. As soon as the word left Jackson’s mouth Mark eyes hardened again and he quickly left his boyfriends once again quivering form.

“Daddy, please. I’m really sorry” Jackson begged, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Mark barely glanced at him before reaching in the black pouch and pulling out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold.

“Do you know what it was that you did, baby boy? Do you know why Daddy’s so angry?” He questioned as he turned around fully fixing the younger with a hard stare. 

“I was naughty onstage tonight, I was flirting with Jinyoungie in front of everyone”

“Flirting?! You damn near fucking kissed him. You know how much Daddy hates it when you act like that.” Mark slunk over kneeling beside Jackson. Punctuating his next words by tightly fixing the black silk ribbon over Jackson’s eyes “You’re mine, you’re my little slut. Daddy’s baby boy and no one else’s. Apparently you seem to have forgotten that so I’m gonna remind you” He leant back slightly quietly admiring how beautifully tanned the black made Jackson’s bare form.

“Daddy, I promise I’ll be good for you.” Jackson panicked as his mind slipped in to Chinese. His voice was quivering with fear and arousal but he still craned his neck back, sliding his thighs apart gently. Presenting himself for Mark, completely submitting to him. Mark smirked at his boyfriends little show before levelling his voice once again and replying in the same familiar dialect. 

“Arms above your head, wrists together.” 

Jackson did as he was told holding his wrists up as he felt the cold metal of the cuffs tighten around them, flinching slightly as they clicked shut. 

“You speak again without permission and I will make you kneel in the corner all night touching yourself and if you cum I’ll make you keep going until you can hardly breath and then I’ll make you lick it up off the damn carpet. Do you understand?” Jackson nodded sharply in response gasping slightly at the threat. Mark was never this dominant with him, even when he was mad. 

 

The Taiwanese man got up off the bed stripping himself of his clothes before taking his time to tidy them in a neat pile. Once he was finished he fished back through the pouch before setting out a bottle of lube, and a long thin vibrator. The silence in the room was stifling and it was making Jackson all the more nervous as he waited for any movement. Any sign that Mark was there. He jumped sharply as he felt fingers brush his other ankle, Mark had slipped around to the other side of the bed and was now running his hand up and and down Jackson leg. Edging closer and closer to his crotch. Jackson moved his legs wider apart in submission, and also to hint at what it was he wanted. He heard Mark chuckle darkly before the hand moved away and he was once again dropped in to solitude. This continued for another half an hour, Mark moving and switching sides sporadically, petting Jackson in different places each time until the Cantonese boy had no idea what was real. Almost sure he’d begun to imagine Mark’s hands in places they hadn’t even touched yet. 

Finally Mark reached and popped the cap of the lube open, making Jackson flinch at the harsh sound. He coated the fingers of his right hand before hitching Jackson knee up with the other and placing it so his leg was bent, exposing him completely . Mark ran a single finger over his hole before pushing it all the way in to the knuckle without any warning. Jackson yelped in shock and a bit of pain as his ass clenched and unclenched around the new intrusion. Within a few moments Mark was sliding his finger in an out at rough pace, wanting his boyfriend stretched enough to take what he would give him but tight enough that it stung, knowing the pain would only throw him further under. He added a second finger within minutes scissoring them as he watch his boyfriend writhe and gasp, muscles taught and a thin sheen of sweat building in his tan skin. As quickly as he had pushed them in he pulled back out again moving to collect the vibrator, coating it in lube before placing it at Jackson’s hole. 

“Do you know what this is, Princess?” He asked as he added just a touch more pressure. Jackson nodded furiously knowing what was going to come next. Mark pushed the vibrator in to its base in one rough movement. It pressed harshly up against Jackson’s prostate with practiced accuracy and sat unmoving inside him. Jackson gasped and shook at the pain shooting up his spine, white stars bursting behind the black silk covering his eyes, damp with tears. Mark got up to retrieve his phone. The app for the vibrator was money well spent as it allowed him to control it in utter silence from as much of a distance as he liked. He stepped back from the bed and left Jackson taught with anticipation before flicking up to its highest and most violent setting. 

Jackson jumped off the bed his breath caught in his throat in a silent scream before his body involuntarily arched upwards shaking with the overstimulation. His prostrate was being pressed and buzzed against to almost the point of pain, almost. His dick dripped pre cum and he laid suspended in an unnatural arch, unable to move for fear of cumming on the spot. Mark hadn’t said a word and he knew if he came now he would be in more trouble then he could imagine. Mark cleared his throat. 

“I’m going for a shower, Princess. You stay right there”

Jackson let out a sob as he heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. He’d never been left like this and it was killing him. The effort it was taking not to come making him cry out, tears flowing down past the blindfold and soaking the pillow under his head. After a few minutes his head began to swim, he knew what was happening, it had happened before. He was dropping in to subspace. He tried to hold it off, digging his finger nails in to his palms but it wasn’t enough and soon he felt himself let go completely, his body dropping down to relax in to the sheets. He still held back from cumming but it was almost easier now. Daddy had said no. That meant no. Daddy’s words were the only thing that mattered right now and his Daddy hadn’t said he could come. After a few minutes more he heard the bathroom door open and Mark pull in a short gasp. 

“Talk to me, Princess” he said as he crossed the room to join Jackson on the bed, running his hand down Jackson’s toned chest “tell me how you feel”

Jackson let out a shaky breath before answering “Daddy, I feel all calm. I feel so good Daddy. Please make me feel good Daddy. I haven’t come yet, I’ve been a good boy” he gushed words stirring slightly. Mark smiled at the boy in front of him but his words still came out curt and a little rough from arousal.

“Tell me the safe word, Princess” 

“Shotgun” 

Hearing it once more was all Mark needed. He slipped his hand down between Jackson’s legs and began to thrust the vibrator in and out of his baby’s hole. Slamming it harshly against his prostate. Jackson’s body tensed with each hit, toes curling as more tears fell from under the silk. 

Mark rubbed his own cock in time with the thrusts, moaning at the body in front of him. He swiftly shut of the vibrator before pulling out of Jackson and throwing it next to them on the bed. He moved between Jackson’s knees looking down at the mess in front of him. Only now did he notice that Jackson still had his arms dutifully held above his head. He smirked in satisfaction.

“Hmm... I wonder how I should take you. Maybe I should stretch you out with my fingers, see how many I can fit in that little hole of yours.” Jackson moaned in response “Or maybe I should fuck you so hard you can’t sit properly for a week, fill you up with all my cum” Jackson keens this time his body beginning to arch up again “Or maybe I should put this vibrator back in you, put it on high and leave you here. I can go and sleep with the Maknaes I’ll tell them your we’re snoring. Would you like that, Princess?” Mark smirked again as Jackson let out a wrecked sob shaking his head violently. “Do you think you deserve to cum after your little stunt earlier hmm? Do think I should let you since you’ve been such a dirty slut?” He watched as his boyfriend’s mouth flapped open and closed silently, unsure of what to say. If he should say anything at all. 

“Ok, I’ve made up my mind” Mark moved off the bed to get the lube again and turned as he heard Jackson’s sobs grow unbelievably loud, body shaking, tears speeding down his face at double speed and for the first time that night he broke a rule.

“No no no no, Daddy. Please don’t go, please fuck me. I’ll be such a good boy. I won’t come at all. Just please don’t go” he cried out, turning his body towards the side of the room Mark was stood in. 

“I didn’t say you could speak, Princess. But you’ve been a good boy for Daddy since we got in here so I’m going to forget about it this once. I’m still going to punish though” he told the younger as he coated his length before moving back in between Jackson’s quivering thighs “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Princess. You don’t cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?” Jackson clamped his lips shut but nodded gratefully up at his boyfriend before letting out a long pitching moan as Mark sheathed himself completely in the younger’s heat. 

Mark began to thrust harshly into Jackson’s hole with out giving him time to adjust, but that pain only made the swimming feeling in his head increase and the pleasure along with it. 

“Moan for me princess, Daddy wants to hear his pretty baby crying” 

Jackson immediately replied by letting loose the moans he’d been trapping in his throat, throwing his head back. Eyes rolling in to the back of his head. Looking down on the sight before him Mark new he wouldn’t last long, he felt a pang of disappointment that he couldn’t deliver on all of Jackson’s punishment but that soon disappeared as Jackson clenched tightly around him. Once again holding himself back from orgasm. Mark pushed forward deeper in to Jackson’s prostate as he felt his release approaching. He hooked his left hand through the cuffs pulling them down to pin them against Jackson’s stomach, the cold metal leaving indents and most likely bruises across his abs. He then reached up with his other hand and laid it over Jackson’s arched neck pushing up and gently squeezing his thumb and fingers to cut of his boyfriends air supply. He felt Jackson’s hole quiver around him as he did this, more tears springing from under the blindfold.

“Daddy’s so close, Princess. I’m gonna fill up your pretty little hole with all my cum. It’s gonna make you feel so good.” Mark eased off his hand slightly letting the other take a sharp deep breath before redoubling his efforts as he felt himself rushing towards the edge. 

“Listen to me, Princess. Daddy’s gonna come real soon and you’re gonna be a good boy and do what he says” Mark took in a deep breath just before he felt his release coming

“Cum for Daddy” he commanded as he let go of Jackson’s throat. Jackson arched beautifully as air filled his lungs and his release crashed over him in shuddering waves. He cried out ‘Daddy’ and squeezed Mark’s member so impossibly tight. Mark filled him up with his cum watching and feeling the artwork that was unfolding in front of him. Shuddering as he moaned out a broken “baby boy” bracing himself on his fore arms so he didn’t crush his boyfriend. 

As Mark breathed in silence he heard Jackson start to sob. Shaking from his head to his toes. Mark shushed him gently, stroking his hair. 

He reached over and got the handcuff key, removing the restraints from the wrists under him. He got up slowly, leaving the blindfold on so he didn’t overwhelm Jackson before going to the bathroom and starting the bath water running.

“Daddy!” He heard Jackson cry out as he moved across the room. 

“It’s ok Princess. Daddy’s going to run a bath for us, I’ll be back before you know it.” On the way back Mark filled a glass with water before gently sitting himself next to Jackson. The younger immediately came forward nuzzinlg into Mark’s thigh. The soft fabric of the blindfold almost cooling against his too hot skin. Mark carefully untied the knot, stroking Jackson’s hair and quietly whispering calming words to him in Chinese. He pulled the fabric away softly smiling as Jackson gazed up at him with red puffy eyes. Mark sat him up to lean against his chest before scooping him up and carrying him to the waiting tub. He lowered him in to the water holding him up as he climbed in behind him. Shutting off the taps as he did. 

They sat in the tub for a while in silence, mark petting Jackson’s hair and kissing his head before he began to speak in a hushed tone. His American accent strong from fatigue.

“I need you to come back now, Jackson. I need you to try and focus, sweetie.” He kept talking gently to the younger dropping the pet names from earlier and adopting new, less possessive ones. Jackson slowly began to come back to himself.

“Ga ga?” Mark said quietly, slightly leaning around to look at his boyfriends face

“Yien I’m tired” was the sluggish reply he got. Relaxing now he knew Jackson was back in himself, for the most part at least. They stayed in the tub until the water started to turn cold before drying off and climbing in to bed together. 

“Ga Ga, I love you.” Mark mumbled as he started to drift off

“I love you too, Markipooh” Jackson replied in a drowsy voice. Mark rolled his eyes at that stupid name but he couldn’t help but smile. That’s why he loved him. It’s why he always would.


End file.
